


Dice & Dharma

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Toph does NOT summon another volcano god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice & Dharma

"J-Jessica?"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Relax, britches. I'm not here to make trouble."

"Jessica asked if she could rejoin us," the Game Master, Bryke, explained to the group, "and promised not to play a villain again - openly or otherwise."

Mae said, "She could be Lawful Good and still find an excuse to summon another volcano god!"

"Hey!" said Jessica, sitting at the game table. "You guys got a lot of XP from that session, didn't you?"

"That village was full of innocent people, including your mentor!"

"That 'village' was a couple of hexagons Bryke drew out on a sheet of paper."

"It should have meant something to your character!"

"Whatevahs. Are we gonna roll dice or not?"

"A clairvoyant could be handy," Zach admitted, ignoring Mae's stink eye, "but why would our characters let Meng back into their party after last time?"

"No worries." Jessica explained, "I rolled a new character. Bryke even came up with some bitchin' backstory to keep Mae happy."

The Game Master said, "Why don't we get started?"

 

* * * *

 

_You arrive at the Bei Fong compound, which is patrolled by numerous uniformed guards. Above the main gate is an emerald-and-gold crest emblazoned with a winged boar._

"Hey, I know that boar!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara said, "They're the slavers who kidnapped our people and created that waterbender hunting reserve in Foggy Swamp!"

"If they're that rich," Sokka said, "they must have a lot of loot."

Katara sneered. "Don't you think about anything but loot?"

"Hey, I just got a new purse. Why not put it to use?"

Aang said, "We sneak around the side, looking for an opening in the patrols."

_You're in luck. A half-hour's patience finds you a small gap in the patrols._

"We hop over the walls."

_You find yourselves in an immaculately landscaped garden. Underfoot is a trimmed, lush lawn. There are bushes and trees all around. A short distance away, you hear a brook babbling._

Sokka rubbed his hands together. "We sneak over to the nearest bush and peak around, casing the joint."

Roll for success.

"...Crap."

_A one, huh? The lawn erupts beneath you, tossing everyone high into the air. Roll for save._

"Eighteen," said Aang.

"Nineteen," said Katara.

_You each land in a convenient bush, breaking your falls. No damage._

"One," Sokka cursed.

_You face-plant into the hard ground and take damage._

_Aang, you look up to find an elegantly dressed girl looming over you. It's the Bei Fong's prized arena slave you tried to free last night, now garbed in fine silks._

"Hi, Zach," Toph said.

Katara snapped, "Don't break character!"

"Whatevahs."

_You notice the slave isn't looking at any of you, or anything at all for that matter. Her eyes are milky._

"I took Born Blind and Aquaphobia as my Flaws," Toph explained. "I wanted a geokinetic with maxed out combat abilities. See my sheet?"

Katara was aghast. "She's - she's a munchkin! How can you allow that?"

_I run a big tent._

Toph asked, "Wanna farm my bodyguards for XP?"

"GRRRRRRAAH!"


End file.
